The present invention pertains to the art of refrigeration and, more particularly, to a crisper drawer for a refrigerator.
Typically, a refrigerator includes one or more crisper drawers for storing food items, such as fruits and vegetables, at a desired humidity level. To facilitate opening and closing of the drawers, the drawers are generally coupled to glide rails. Although the glide rails restrict lateral movement of a drawer, the glide rails do not restrict vertical movement of the drawer. In particular, when a user pulls on a drawer to open it, the force applied by the user often has a vertical component, in addition to the horizontal component, due to the location of such drawers within a refrigerator. As a result, the front of the drawer will be lifted upward off the glide rails when the user pulls on the drawer. In other words, the drawer is caused to pivot about its rear portion, which remains in contact with the glide rails. This is considered undesirable. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a crisper drawer that does not move vertically when the drawer is pulled opened by a user. Preferably, the drawer would also provide locking feedback to the user when the drawer is closed.